This invention relates generally to the field of augers used to drill or bore shallow holes in the ground. There are in the art many well known manual and motor driven auger-type devices used for boring post holes for fences, signs, and other items. These augers are generally designed to drill large diameter holes in the ground in the range of 6 to 12 or more inches in diameter, are typically driven by a gasoline powered engine, and often are designed for two person operation. While these auger-type devices are capable of boring holes that are smaller than the typical range for which they were designed, they tend to be large, expensive, and difficult to move from one drilling point to the next. For planting seeds and vegetable garden plants such as tomatoes, peppers, etc., it is desirable to have openings in the soil approximately 3 to 5 inches in diameter and 4 to 8 inches deep. It is also a common practice to use plastic sheets or thin fiberglass batting to cover the ground around locations where seeds or starter plants are planted to reduce the growth of weeds and to retain soil moisture thereby enhancing the growth of the desirable garden plants. Also known in the art are auger-type devices designed for drilling shallow holes primarily for planting of bulbs, such as tulip bulbs. While these smaller tulip bulb-type augers have some of the characteristics desirable for vegetable garden planting, they are incapable of allowing the gardener to penetrate the plastic film or fiberglass batting and dig or bore a hole beneath the covering into the soil for planting. If a conventional auger is used to try to penetrate the plastic film or fiberglass batting, rather than cutting through the cover sheet, conventional augers grab the sheet and wind it around the auger. When this winding occurs, the sheet is often ripped. Even if the sheet is not ripped, the sheet must be unwound and replaced on the ground. This laborious replacement of the sheet completely defeats any labor saving expected from the use of an auger. The use of augers to perform this hole drilling function is desirable because it substantially reduces the time required for making holes and, with a properly configured auger, allows the hole to be drilled with the gardener in the standing position. Being able to stand during the drilling operation is more desirable for a gardener than having to bend or kneel down while the hole is being dug and having to get up repeatedly and move to the next position to dig the next hole.